Man Hunt
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Vala decides it's time to move off base, marry, and make babies. D/V with the regular cast of characters.
1. Chapter 1

Man Hunt

spacegypsy1

Vala decides it's time to move off base, marry, and make babies. D/V with the regular cast of characters.

-o0o0o

Chapter One

-o0o0o-

Vala considered the fact that she'd been watching too much Food TV, Wedding TV, and Baby TV. But really, she'd wanted a place of her own, or more correctly a home, for some time. She wanted to marry, cook for someone – after she learned how, and have children. Daniel won't wake up and realize he wants kids until he's 50 and that's too late for her...besides there's no guarantee he'd choose her.

What she needed was a man! Unfortunately, it wasn't going to be her Daniel.

Tomin? But that wouldn't work, he's a traveling preacher. Flying all over the universe. No, she doesn't want to leave here...home.

She had a self imposed deadline. Six months to marry and get pregnant... the proverbial clock is ticking as they say.

_Options? Obviously someone with security clearance... narrows the field somewhat. Or maybe not. I'm now a bona fide Earpling...er...Earthling with papers and all – an American citizen – with a passport. Lots of SGC personnel have spouses who don't really know what they do. Hmm...online match dot something or the other? eHarmony?_

"Vala?" General Landry called.

She looked up, seeing that the conference room was empty – she'd missed the whole briefing with her musings! Not to worry, Daniel would reiterate the entire thing in irksome detail. She didn't know why she even bothered coming to these things. Daniel's back up version, though long and boring, did usually make more sense. "Oh, sorry." She stood as General Landry walked towards his office. "General Landry, sir. Could I have a moment of your time? I have something I need to ask you...and I really don't want Mitchell to know right now."

Landry turned back, curious. "Of course, come in."

"I feel like a mold." Vala stated as she entered.

Landry, halfway into a sit behind his desk, stopped, suddenly standing again. "Excuse me?"

"Because, unless I'm on a mission, I live underground in tunnels."

"Oh." Taking his chair, Landry indicated the seat across from his desk. "Mole."

Vala plopped down, folding her legs up in the chair. "Yes. I want to find something off base. Well, actually, I'm getting married."

Landry popped right out of his chair, hands braced on the desk. "What!" To who?"

Vala shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe you could help me there. I mean, you must know a lot of eligible men. I have six months...in reality, less than six months, considering the baby."

The General sunk down into his chair. _Fiasco! _ He knew the day he gave her those patches that one day it would come back and bite him in the ass. "Whose baby is it?"

"Well, silly, it will be mine!"

Controlling the urge to yell, Landry took a breath and tried again. "I mean, who is the father?"

"Whoever I marry, of course. I'm not that woman anymore, I'm no longer … how do you say it? Loose, and irresponsible, indiscriminate. I've decided that since I can't be with the one I love, I'm going to love the one I'm with. It's not like I haven't done that before." She grinned wide, happy to have finally come to a rational decision.

"Vala?" General Landry seemed to plead.

"Hmm?"

"Could we start over?"

Eyes rolling upwards in disgust, Vala leaned forward. Communicating with the Tau'ri male was like trying to talk to a Furling! "Alright. I want to live off base. I want to find a man, get married, cook, clean, shop, go dancing, eat out sometimes, go to movies, have children, join a PGA, and settle down."

Landry looked outside the window towards the conference room wanting to be anywhere but here. "PTA." He mumbled, head shaking slowly as he looked back to Vala.

"What does that mean, is it a code for off base living? Is that a yes? Do I need to fill out a form? That's it! It's the form I need to get permission from the upper ups, the IOA, right!"

About to implode, Landry stood once again. No use in trying to explain. Vala would always speak Alienese, he'd just deal. "I'll get the paper work. Schedule a meeting to discuss it further – with Dr. Hutchison and Colonel Mitchell."

Vala grimaced, shivering. "Is that necessary? Dr. Hutchison, I mean. After all I've been long cleared with his brand of torture. I knew Mitchell would have to give his okay, he is my CO after all. But Dr. Hutchinson! He's for crazy people. I'm not crazy. I'm normal now."

With a measured look, Landry stared.

"Fine. But could you hurry this up? I'm running out of time!"

-o0o0o-

By the look on Daniel's face she knew he knew. Word travels fast at the SGC! It'd been less than twenty-four hours since she left the General's office. Not to worry. He'll rant, shuffle his feet around, scowl - adding to that permanent crease between his eyes - and move on.

"Don't look at me like that." Vala said calmly.

"You could have talked to me about this first, Vala, instead of letting me hear it through the gossip channels!"

Stopping just inside the door, she stared at the wall behind his head. "I've been talking to you about THIS for years! If you're interested in marrying me, having children, then I'll put you at the top of the list! Otherwise, shut up."

"Vala." He patronized.

"If you say we work together, I swear I will zat you. Twice!"

Looking back down at the artifact in his hand, he shrugged. "Fine. I thought we were friends."

Ambling over, Vala propped her six on his desk. "Of course we are, darling. Here." She dropped a stack of printed material in front of him. "These are my candidates. I would appreciate your input. Once you have narrowed it down to, say twenty or so, then I think you, me, Sam, Mitchell, and Muscles should grab a pizza, some beer, and pick the top five. I've checked Sam's schedule, she'll be here when we get back. I've marked the ones I'm most interested in...I think there's about ten. I'm on a deadline. So let's get to it! I mean after our mission to PXP- number, number, number."

Sigh. Head drop. Sigh. No surprise - she'd expected that from Daniel. With his reaction out of the way, she could move forward. "I have to go," she hopped up, "so I won't be able to get those things you needed from the storage thingie. I have an appointment with Carolyn. I'm getting off my birth control, checking out my baby making...er...equipment. Could you start on those." she pointed to the printouts from several online dating services... "And chunk out the obviously bad ones today?"

His eyes lifted, looking over his glasses. "Yeah, sure."

"Thanks, darling. I knew I could depend on you!" Vala scurried out.

Once she was gone, Daniel absently thumbed through the stack. Every single marked sheet with a picture he came across was a blue eyed, sandy or brown haired, man with glasses. Holy buckets!

~TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Man Hunt

spacegypsy1

-o0o0o-

Chapter Two

-o0o0o-

When no one met them at the Stargate on PXP-438 as expected, Mitchell checked his P-90, and nodded to his team to move out. "Reynolds hold the 'Gate for us."

About a click from the Stargate, Mitchell raised a hand and circled a finger around. Daniel, Vala, and Teal'c, weapons ready, formed a tight back to back circle, scanning the area.

"I see nothing, ColonelMitchell." Teal'c said as low as his deep voice would go.

Mitchell pulled a monocular from his vest, and without taking his eyes off the perimeter, tapped Vala with it.

Taking the scope, she took a slight step forward, as Daniel shifted to include her line of sight with his.

Once done with the direction she faced, she handed it off to Daniel and stepped back raising her weapon. "Nothing."

Each member followed suit, until at last, Mitchell replaced the monocular in his vest. "Keep sharp. Let's move out."

Heading off, the team remained vigilant.

"Spooky." Mitchell whispered. "Once we get to that ridge," he pointed, "we'll fan out, Vala, you'll be with me, Jackson, with Teal'c. Let's stay close until then."

Skipping behind her CO, Vala grinned. "If you get me shot and I can't have any babies, Mitchell, I'll sue you."

"Right, so how many babies do you plan on havin'?"

They kept their voices low, their keen eyes observant.

"Oh, two, four, six." Vala twirled a hand through the air.

"Well, when you get to eight you can be on 'Dancin' with the Stars'."

"How very disturbing."

Teal'c moved up close behind Vala. "Who will keep the children when you go off-world, ValaMalDoran?"

Daniel stayed back on the six as they headed for the ridge.

Vala shrugged one shoulder. "My husband. And I am going to set all of you up as guardians in case I get killed, and he somehow dies. I want to be sure they all have parents – and kept together of course. Could you handle that?" She looked around at each of them, receiving a nod from both Mitchell and Teal'c – Daniel just looked at her with a blank face. "Daniel?"

Still moving along behind his team, Daniel glared. "I...how could you have children knowing in your line of work you could leave them orphaned!"

Turning around, she walked backwards, her gaze flicking back and forth from the archeologist to the surrounding area. "Oh, Daniel, they won't be sent off to some foster care. All of you will be part of their lives. They'll be fine. Unlike you."

Halting, Daniel lowered his P-90, looking shocked. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He turned his face away studying the tree line with interest.

"Will you two cut it out?" Mitchell griped.

Daniel stomped ahead, taking the lead from Mitchell.

Teal'c fell back beside Vala who'd taken the six. "I believe DanielJackson is upset because he would like to have a family, but he is afraid. You are doing the right thing ValaMalDoran, moving on. No one knows what the future will bring, and you deserve to be happy. To have love, family, a home. I am proud of you."

"Thank you, Muscles."

Daniel stopped suddenly, one fist rising, then pointed to the tree line on their right. "Here they come!"

On the run, fire power whizzing past, the team took off to the left, towards the rocky cleft of the ridge.

Mitchell thumbed his radio. "SG-3, we're takin' fire! Repeat, we're takin' fire, we need some backup!"

Vala yelped when something thudded into her thigh and she stumbled. Teal'c took her arm pulling her with him.

"Son of a bitch!" Mitchell flew forwards, arms out, as a blast nicked his side. Daniel yanked him by the vest and literally dragged him to the shelter of the rocks, dumped him unceremoniously, and covered Teal'c and Vala's approach with rapid fire.

"I'm fine, Muscles," When they reached safety Vala yelled over the noise, and Teal'c turned already firing into the oncoming threat. He took a hit on his shoulder, which only pissed him off, and he plowed down a good number of their assailants.

Making fast work of staunching the flow of blood from the wound in her thigh, Vala scooted over on her six, to Mitchell. "Eek! Nasty." She pulled out the med kit and patched him up, before joining Teal'c and Daniel on the front line.

Daniel shot her a quick, worried glance, before replacing a clip in his P-90 and firing it once again into the oncoming mass.

"Mitchell's fine...I think." She continued to shoot.

With another fast dart of his eyes, he looked at her wound, and back up – all in an instant.

"That's fine too...I think."

They heard SG-3's P-90s before they spotted the team. With the additional firepower, their assailants took off back into the tree line.

-o0o0o-

"Ah, damn!" Mitchell groaned out when Reynolds and one of his men loaded him onto a stretcher. "Where the hell did they come from?"

"Unknown." Reynolds hoisted his end of the stretcher, with a nod to his man on the other end. "We'll send back surveillance, some teams, and figure out what happened to our contacts. Right now, we need to get you, Vala, and Teal'c to the infirmary."

Teal'c raised a brow, then trounced off on his own, with one of Reynolds' men dogging his every step.

Daniel snatched Vala up into his arms. "I've got her, let's go."

Reynolds grinned, knowingly, and took off with Mitchell.

Vala put her arms around Daniel's neck and buried her face into his shoulder with a sigh and a smile.

He felt that smile like a bullet to his heart. Closing his eyes a moment, Daniel shook his head, smiling with relief, and carried her to the Stargate, through the wormhole, and into the Gateroom.

-o0o0o-

In the infirmary, after being check by one of the nurses, Daniel walked over to stand in front of his team, all three lined up on beds.

Vala was laughing, teasing Mitchell, telling him he's safe since her baby making skills are intact.

Pissed, Daniel shoved his hands in his pockets, and gritted his teeth, forming an impressive frown. "I can't believe you're going forward with this after today! What if all of us had been killed? Who'd take care of your...your... children then!"

Keeping the happy smile on her face – with some effort – Vala turned to Daniel. "My husband, should I find one, or Sam, Jack, Landry, Carolyn, Siler, Walter, Reynolds, Dixon...oh I should move Dave Dixon to the top of that list - he has a houseful already, what would four more or so matter. Dr. Hutchinson has agreed to be on the guardian list, though I'm not sure I'd want my children raised by him!"

Vala grimaced with a shake of her head before she continued. "As far as the father/husband list, I've decided to discount most of the other SG team personnel who have submitted applications, even though I've checked with Gen Landry and he assured me that if I went out on a mission, and I was married to another SG team member, that we would never be scheduled off world at the same time."

"You're nuts." Daniel said unkindly.

A dark brow rose quite high. "What else is new?"

Daniel baulked, stunned by her casual reply. "How can you be so flippant?"

"You know, darling, there are a lot of married couples on this base - with children - who are on SG teams, including the Woodens on SG-18, who rotate their schedule. It's not rocket science." Vala adjusted her aching leg, ran her fingers through her hair, and narrowed her eyes. "Speaking of rocket science, Sam has confirmed that Jack will be stopping by to talk to me about being the sole guardian. He doesn't have to go off-world, has a steady job, can teach them how to fish, drive a boat, read the stars on the roof, and ride subways safely."

Without another word, Daniel stormed out.

Teal'c looked at Mitchell with a smile, and the colonel laughed out loud.

"What? What's so funny?" Her head turned back and forth between the two.

"Jackson."

"Hmph!" Rolling her eyes, Vala leaned back against her pillow.

"He wants the gig, Vala. He's just fightin' it." Still laughing Mitchell tried to sit up. "Ow."

"I don't have time to wait for Daniel! I have a ticking clock issue. Although...hmmm...maybe I could drug him, get pregnant, and not tell him."

"Bad idea, princess."

Her gaze settled on Mitchell. "I know. I wouldn't do that, though it seems quite the plan, but I'd rather have his friendship than nothing. What about a sperm donor? What about you?"

Again, Mitchell tried to push up. "Not gonna happen! Ow, ow!" He flopped back down with a grimace.

Turning to Teal'c, she raised a brow and grinned wide, "Muscles?"

"No."

"I'm having some issues with applicants. None of them fit. I'm worried." Vala's forehead creased, her brows took a dive downwards, and she bit her lip in vexation.

"It'll work out, princess. It'll work out." Mitchell mumbled, succumbing to the pain meds.

~TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Man Hunt

spacegypsy1

-o0o0o-

Chapter Three

-o0o0o-

Vala tried to rush out of the infirmary the minute Carolyn released her.

"Wait!" Carolyn called out, catching up with Vala in the hall. "Slow down. Please try to stay off that leg as much as possible over the next few days. And be here tomorrow morning for a checkup, or I'll send security after you. Understood?"

"Yes, understood. May I go now?"

Carolyn waved a hand and turned back to check on her remaining two patients.

Limping as fast as she could down the corridor and into the elevator, Vala nearly bit a hole in her cheek to relieve the pain throbbing in her wound. For the brief ride down the elevator, she leaned against the wall, taking the weight off the aching leg. When the doors opened, Vala scurried out and headed for Landry's office.

Once her mission there was accomplished, Vala headed for Daniel's office. When she approached, she slowed her pace, fluffed her hair, licked her lips, and screwed her face muscles around to take some of the pain induced tension away. Ready, she calmly walked in, hiding her limp.

-o0o0o-

When he spotted her, Daniel stood, tossed his glasses carelessly on his desk and slammed his hands on his hips. He'd taken hours to think it through, and he knew what he had to do. "I'll do it! But...no more missions together. Ever! And...and, no more...er...gods, Vala! This is insane. You conjured up this whole scenario to get me to commit!"

"Well, aren't you just the martyr! I did nothing of the kind! And I won't have you! I need someone who actually likes me! Thanks for the charity offer, but I must decline!"

Daniel deflated like a popped balloon, folding himself back into his chair, head dropping as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Voice a bit shaky from the pain, and with effort to hold back her emotions, Vala spoke with as much venom as she could muster. "I've decided! Though I haven't changed my mind about a husband, that I'm going to one of those sperm shopping places, and I'm having Jack named as the sole guardian, and I'm going to play the field, sleep around – protected sex of course – until I find the right man. And...and I'm going to get my own place, and a nanny, if I can afford one, and I can't find a husband soon. I'm going to live happily ever after either way. Oh, and by the way, I just got permission to move into Sam's lab to work - permanently! So there!" She pivoted on one foot and limped out.

Daniel stared at the empty doorway, mouth open. Finally, he closed his mouth, picked up his glasses and put them on. He just sat there wondering what in the hell had happened to his normal life. Suddenly he threw the glasses back on the desk. "Shit," he mumbled under his breath, once again snatching up his glasses.

-o0o0o-

Now she'd done it! Told everyone she was on a man hunt, which she was - but she discovered somewhere on the way to finding him that the only man she really wanted was Daniel. Vala did something she rarely did; she threw herself across her bed and cried her heart out.

Once she got her sobbing toned down to mild, intermittent weeping, she realized something important. She really did want children, and a home...and maybe a husband. Was she prepared to give up loving Daniel to have that...and the answer was yes.

Vala sat up, wiping the tears from her face. Daniel was her friend. Her teammate. Her mentor, so to speak. They would eventually get over this fight, like all the others. They would be friends again. And her broken heart would mend. Smiling, though her lips quivered, Vala pulled a pillow to her and stuffed it under her shirt. Yes, a baby could mend a broken heart. Lying on the bed, tears rolling slowly down the sides of her face, Vala placed a hand on the pillow under her shirt, and fell asleep.

-o0o0o-

Mitchell opened his eyes at Daniel's throat clearing. The man looked like hell, but Mitchell didn't feel a bit sorry for him. "Ya know, Jackson, I coulda sworn you were in love with Vala. I can't believe I was wrong about that. But you are her friend and I think you should talk to her. Teal'c went to check on her once he got out of Lam's torture chamber here, and he came and told me she was in her room, cryin'. I can't go – Lam threatened to tie me to the bed...though there for a second or two I considered that might be a good thing...Lam tyin' me up."

Daniel sat on the bed across from Mitchell's, shoulders slumped and head down. "I am."

Squinting at the archeologist with one eye closed tight, Mitchell groaned. "You 'am' what?"

Eyes lifting and a sheepish smile creeping across his mouth, Daniel whispered, "In love with Vala."

"Jackson, I've taken a whole lot of medication today, and some of it has my brain all fuzzy. Can you go over that one more time? Cause I gotta tell you, that doesn't make a lick of sense."

"I wanted to support her in this crazy new scheme of hers. I wanted to let her go on with her life, but when it came right down to it, I froze. Vala having someone else's children. Vala with another man. It scared the hell out of me. But not as much as the thought of Vala having my kids, and then us dying on some planet and leaving them all alone."

"None of us who ever have any kids will worry they'd be left alone. We've got each other's backs, Jackson. No one gets left behind...or alone. Besides, O'Neill is the 'grand' Pappy of them all. He'll make sure they're all happy."

They both grew quiet when Carolyn came in to check on her patient.

When she started fussing around with his IV drip, Mitchell protested. "Doc! Please. I can barely hold a conversation now, don't turn up the juice. I've got a situation here I need to concentrate on."

"I doubt antibiotics and fluids will break your concentration. What little you have." She patted his arm, peeked at his wound, smiled at Daniel, and walked out of the room.

"Damn, she's fine." Mitchell grinned at Daniel.

With a smile, Daniel nodded in agreement. The smile faded quickly and he looked down at his hands. "It's tough. Being...without parents."

"Fortunately, I wouldn't know, but did you ever consider the fact that Vala's practically an orphan herself? She takes the high road and you take the low road."

"Meaning?" Daniel didn't look up.

"Meaning, Jackson, she wants a normal life...her version of normal. She wants kids. The princess will jump off that cliff all by herself even after all she's been through. She lost Adria...though she insists that she was only a vessel for that one. Man, how many times did you look in Vala's eyes and know she was hurting losing that...child? She lost that baby the day the spawn of the Ori was born and she had to suffer through that while Adria ran around callin' her 'Mother'. And still Vala wants kids."

Daniel stood suddenly. "God! I've been such a fool."

"That's what I'm talkin' about! You're right, man, you've been a fool. I don't know if you can...ow...fix that. Crap. Call that pretty little witchdoctor back in here. OW! I think I acted a bit foolish myself. I need some juice." Mitchell squeezed his eyes tight in pain.

~TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Man Hunt

spacegypsy1

-o0o0o-

Chapter Four

-o0o0o-

Tapping lightly on her door, Daniel didn't wait for an answer. He let himself in. Only one small lamp leant a dim glow but he could see her on the bed, fully clothed. Sleeping. Tiptoeing to the bed he gingerly lowered himself to sit on the edge.

Vala stirred, blinking awake. She smiled when she saw him sitting there. Her eyes filling with tears.

"Vala, if I told you I loved you, you wouldn't believe me. If I told you I'd dreamed of having children with you, you'd think I made it up to make you feel better. But it's the truth. And yes, I'm scared of leaving a child alone, to grow up like I did. I also know, Vala, that I'm the worst person in the world for you. We're as opposite as they come." He noticed the pillow under her shirt, and smiled, placing a hand atop hers that rested there.

"I know I said it all wrong earlier. Fear and doubt kept me from expressing what...how I wanted to say it. I wanted to tell you that I couldn't bear to lose you. To lose the child...children we could have to someone else. And as scared as I was, I wanted to tell you I love you and that somehow we could work things out. Have a home, kids, dogs, cats, fish if you want."

Wiping at her tears, and voice rough from sleep, she spoke his name, "Daniel."

"And we'd cook and clean and we'd go to movies, and occasionally Karaoke. Take the kids to the park. I'd learn to fish so I could teach them when you're off world." He reached and brushed the tendrils of hair from her face. "And you'd take them shopping, and teach them how to use the internet safely, and how to load a P-90 correctly while I'm off world." His smiled broadened and he patted her hand that still lay on the bump she'd created. "How's it feel?"

"Hmm?" She tried to smile but didn't quite understand what he was talking about.

"The pretend baby bump. How does it feel?"

"Nice."

"Vala. I want my name on the list. And I beg you to reconsider me." Daniel blinked back the tears that threatened. "Please, sweetheart, please forgive me. Please give me one more chance...I promise..."

She'd never thought for one second that Daniel would choose her!

Vala threw his hand off of her pillow bump, and Daniel's soul seemed to rip. He thought she hated him. But before the thought could manifest any further, Vala jackknifed up and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his eyes, his cheeks, his chin, and finally his lips.

He clung to her, his mouth desperate, his kiss rough and bruising.

The knock on the door startled them both and they jumped apart, like two teenagers caught in the act.

Daniel raised his brows, and Vala shook her head emphatically, drawing him back into the kiss, her fingers wrapping around the back of his head.

"ValaMalDoran, it is I, Teal'c."

Lips barely separated. Both Daniel and Vala went cross-eyed trying to look at the other.

"May I speak with you?" Came the deep rumble through the door.

Turning her head slowly, so that Daniel's mouth brushed across her jaw and landed below her ear, Vala answered. "Come back tomorrow, Muscles. I'm busy."

"Are you alright?" The Jaffa seemed insistent.

She moaned as Daniel nibbled her neck and ear. "Very."

"I wish to rescind my earlier response if you so desire."

"What?" Daniel whispered against her throat.

Vala's brows shot up and she pulled back, leaving Daniel frustrated. "Muscles, while I am very, very, appreciative, and flattered, I have already found another donor."

"Very good." There was no denying the Jaffa sounded relieved.

All remained quiet and they assumed Teal'c had left. They came together again, taking up where they left off, kissing, hands wandering, exploring.

They both paused at the same instant. Someone...Teal'c most likely...was knocking on Daniel's door across the hall. They waited, and when the knocking stopped they began stealing little kisses and touches.

"DanielJackson?" Suddenly boomed through Vala's door.

Daniel jumped as if shot, then cleared his throat. "Yep?"

"Are you in there with ValaMalDoran?"

"Yep."

"Did you consent to being ValaMalDoran's sperm donor?"

"Yep."

"Good night, then."

Daniel sat back and stared at Vala, incredulous. "You asked Teal'c to be a sperm donor?"

"Uh, huh. And Mitchell. I was desperate."

"And they both said no, right? I mean when you first asked."

"Yes, they both said no, well, until now."

Daniel held her face, lying his forehead head against hers. He drew a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

The tremble of his voice, the truth of his words, the pain she heard him speak, crushed her. "Darling, I'm sorry I didn't come to you first, that I didn't discuss my plan, ask for your...your...that I didn't tell you what I wanted. I wanted you, but my own fear kept me from asking – I didn't want to be rejected by you, I'd have rather had your friendship."

Startled again, this time by Vala's phone ringing, Daniel and Vala drew back, both sets of eyes rolling.

"Go ahead, answer it." He told her with a touch of concern.

"Hullo? Mitchell? How are...Oh. Sorry. Yes? Oh, well...that's very nice of you. But, well, I've found someone else. Yes. No. Daniel. Mitchell? Are you alright? Good night." When she hung up, Vala's eyes lifted to Daniel's. "Hmm, well, two nos, two yeses. How very disturbing."

Untangling himself from Vala, Daniel stood. "Vala, I think I better go back to my quarters." He swallowed loudly. "Tomorrow we should talk. I...I think we should go to breakfast – off base – and talk." Daniel rummaged around the floor looking for his T-Shirt which he didn't remember actually removing.

"Darling, what are you doing?"

"Looking for my shirt." he walked over and flipped on the over head light.

Vala cringed, covering her face. "Turn it off! Please."

He turned, coming back and sitting on the side of the bed. Gently, Daniel tugged her hands from her face. Her eyes were swollen from crying. "Aw, Vala. I...I made you cry."

She tried to turn her head away knowing she looked a fright. Fingers combing her hair back, he held her still and kissed each of her eyes, then her lips and moved on to her jaw, before forcing himself to stop. "Tomorrow, sweetheart," he whispered.

-o0o0o-

"Vala?" Daniel rapped a knuckle against the door early the next morning.

"I can't go." She called out.

Daniel looked around the empty hallway a moment in confusion. "Why."

"Because."

"Because why?" When she didn't answer, he shook his head and tried again. "Vala?"

"Because I look awful. Can we do lunch?" Her voice was closer and he knew she'd moved to the other side of the door.

Daniel threw his hands up. "I don't look so hot myself, I couldn't sleep."

"You always look hot."

Grinning, he rested his forehead on the barrier between them. "I promise not to look at you. We need to talk."

"Alright, darling, I'm listening."

"Come on, Vala, I'm starving. I couldn't...er...didn't eat much yesterday. And besides, I'm not gonna stand here and talk through the door."

"Give me two hours. I have to put some Chamomile tea bags on my eyes. For the swelling. And then I'll need a shower, and do my hair. Three hours tops!"

"Three hours. Three. Right. Okay. I'll come back." Daniel huffed, and shaking his head, wandered off down the hall.

~TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Man Hunt

spacegypsy1

-o0o0o-

Chapter Five

-o0o0o-

Grabbing a muffin for Mitchell and a cup of coffee and muffin to tide him over for the next three hours, Daniel went to visit the infirmary.

"Jackson! Surprised to see you awake this early, man." Cam was sitting up, clean shaven, and obviously better than yesterday.

"I'm always awake this early..."

"No. You're usually walkin' around this early, but you couldn't say you were actually awake." The colonel grinned, set his laptop aside, and crossed his arms. "So, how's the princess doin'?"

Daniel shrugged. "She was supposed to have breakfast with me, but she's primping." Putting the extra muffin beside Cam's laptop, Daniel took a seat on the empty bed next to colonel's. "Who has to primp for breakfast?"

Before Cam could answer, Carolyn entered. "Well, from what I heard, she probably wants to look her best for your little chat."

"Ya know, Doc, we should do a reality show based on all the gossip around here." Cam winked at Carolyn.

"I see you're in good spirits this morning." Without another word, Carolyn began removing the bandage wrapped around Cam's lower chest.

"How could you have heard about that already?" Coffee cup in one hand and muffin in the other, Daniel stared incredulous at the doctor.

She didn't take her eyes off her work. "Things like cell phones, base phones, internet..."

"Trains, planes and automobiles?" Cam winked at her again when he caught her darting her eyes in his direction.

"I'll send a nurse in to redress this. Looks good. I might let you out of here later...if you're a good boy."

Sitting up straighter with a slight wince of pain, Cam called out as she walked away. "Oh, Doc, I can be a real good boy." Once she was gone, Cam tried to get a good view of his injury, but bending forward was too painful. "What's it look like, Jackson?"

"Like I'm about to seal the deal. IF she ever gets ready!"

"Naw, man, I mean the wound. I can't stretch over enough to see it."

"Oh, right. It looks red." Daniel drank his coffee, staring at Mitchell over the cup rim.

"What's the plan?" Cam looked up at his friend.

With a mouthful of muffin, Daniel chewed and swallowed quickly. "The nurse is supposed to come and dress it."

"I mean with the princess."

Daniel pointed across the room with his coffee cup as Carolyn reentered. "I'll tell you later. Here comes..."

Looking over first to Carolyn and then back to Daniel, Cam whispered, "Uh oh, that's trouble. May as well tell me now. She's gonna know before you get to the surface anyway."

"Know what?" The doctor looked from one man to the other before ripping open a sterile bandage and preparing some kind of goo to slather on her patient.

Mitchell eyed the slimy looking bandage in Carolyn's hands. "I thought the nurse was gonna do that, not that I mind your cold hands on my naked flesh, mind you."

"My nurses are busy. My hands are cold because the infirmary is cold to cut down on bacteria growing." She applied more chilly goo and grinned. "And your naked flesh is going to rot if someone doesn't take care of it." Placing the gauze pad on the wound, Carolyn began to tape it down. "So, Daniel, what is the plan?"

"There is no plan, Carolyn." Daniel tossed the empty paper coffee cup in the trash and stood. "Two more hours...I don't get the concept, but I suppose I should start learning." He sighed in resignation. "I better go get some work done while I can. Three hours...why three hours? What the hell could take so long? She's stalling – realizing she's really not interested."

"Jackson...three hours, come on man. She's only askin' for three hours...ow, Doc! Careful there."

Carolyn shot Mitchell a warning glare.

"I think she's stalling." Daniel frowned, staring at the floor.

Mitchell had grabbed Carolyn's wrist to stop her care of his wound...so he could actually speak. "Man, how long has Vala been chasin' you?"

Looking up, Daniel blinked in confusion, shuffled his feet and then the light bulb look turned his expression to an 'ah ha'!

Carolyn stared with wide eyes at the hand on her wrist. The colonel held it gently, casually, intimately, slowly pulling it against his chest. She had to slam her open mouth closed to trap the squeak inside.

"I'm out of here. I need to think straight and I can't do that with you two playing footsies." Daniel grinned. "I'm going to check on my...ah...my...er...my girlfriend?"

"Cool." Cam let loose of Carolyn, relaxing back against his pillow. "Jackson?"

Almost out the door, Daniel cranked his head around looking at the colonel over his shoulder. "Huh?"

"Do not walk into her quarters and shut that door behind you."

An eyebrow raised and Daniel's grin grew – looking mischievous. "Why not?"

"Cause, buddy, I don't want 'that' happenin' here."

Still looking back, Daniel shrugged. "Mitchell. 'That' happens all the time on base."

"Not with my team." Cam nearly shot off the bed as Carolyn ripped the bandage from his wound. "Son of a bitch, Doc! You tryin' to kill me!"

"Oops, sorry, colonel. I have to redo it."

Daniel studied the two for a moment. "You're right, Mitchell. See you soon."

When Mitchell looked up, he caught sight of the archeologist disappearing out the door. "See you two in a couple of days!" he yelled, laughing. Laughter turned quickly to a series of coughs and, "ow, gah, ow, stop, damn woman! That hurts like hell!"

-o0o0o-

Tapping her door with a knuckle Daniel was surprised when it opened immediately, and Vala stood there dressed to kill...or conquer. She wore her hair down and curled, lips perfectly glossed in red, a simple, but...'wow' dress, and those black strappy mile high heels that had always made his mind wander to things he could never speak out loud. But her eyes were shrouded in enormous dark sunglasses.

"What? Too bright in your room?" He said playfully.

"Ha ha...I have splotchy circles around - and huge bags under - my eyes." Purse on her shoulder she marched past him and prissed down the hall.

He followed, head shaking and with a good bit of trepidation for the coming dialog.

~TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Man Hunt

spacegypsy1

-o0o0o-

Chapter Six

-o0o0o-

A/N: This chapter is short and to the point - an Epilog/Ending to Vala's Man Hunt.

The shuffle of settling in, click of seat belts, engine starting, were the only sounds. Vala grinned, Daniel drove. The radio played softly in the otherwise quiet car. Light traffic accompanied the couple towards their destination.

When a commercial began louder on the radio, Daniel switch it off. "It's lunch time, where do you wanna go?" He kept his gaze on the road, hands gripping the wheel.

"The hopping place is fine. I'd love some pancakes. You know, Daniel, they really don't look like cake, or taste like cake, though they are quite yummy. Or, if you like, lunch would be fine." Vala leaned forward, turned the radio back on, and began to rapidly punch buttons, searching.

"We could...pick up something and...and go to my place."

She stopped punching buttons, head tilting towards him. "Oh." She said, and stared.

"I mean if you want to." He added, braking for the traffic light.

The click of her seat belt as she unbuckled it sounded like a freight train barreling down on him. She shifted, scooting closer. Her hand touched the opposite side of his cheek, gently forcing his face towards her.

His smile spread slowly and Daniel kissed her. It seemed like hours, but only a moment passed before someone behind them started honking. "Seat belt." He whispered against her lips before taking his eyes back to the road and driving on.

Finding the middle belt, Vala snapped it into place, leaning against his side, hand on his thigh. "Yes." She sighed, head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Why?"

"For making you go through this. I should have told you right away...that I was the one. How I felt about you. I should have stopped fighting this a year ago...or two."

"Well...all's well that ends up...well. Well, isn't it?" Buzzing his shoulder with a kiss, Vala snuggled deeper into him. "How long?"

"Hmm?"

"How long before we get home?"

He liked the sound of that...home. "Depends on where you want to go to pick up lunch."

"I'm not hungry. Well, not for food."

He gripped the steering wheel so tight, his knuckles went white. "My place...okay. Sure, it's better for talking anyway, right?"

"Yes. Much better. Let's pick up some wine and some snackie thingies. Fruit and cheese and maybe popcorn...oh! And some of those new yummy coconut M & M's."

"Coconut M & M's?"

"Um hum...for eating...while we talk."

-o0o0o-

Juggling his keys, a bottle of wine, and the sack of food, Daniel tried to open the door.

"Darling, here, let me." Vala took the keys, slipping between Daniel and the door, and made quick work of opening it. "There." She wandered in leaving Daniel to struggle with the packages.

He surprised even himself by smiling and saying kindly, "thanks."

They entered the kitchen, Vala rummaging around for a platter and preparing the snacks, while Daniel searched for the wine opener and washed the dusty wine glasses. They worked in companionable silence.

Once the wine was uncorked, Daniel filled the glasses and turned, holding one out and smiling happily. Vala had disappeared. "Vala?" He got no answer. "Vala?" Wandering out of the kitchen his eyes darted around.

With a quirky smile and shrug of his shoulders he peeked down the hall and spotted her heels casually discarded about half way down. He followed the trail. "Vala?"

"Hmm?" The response seemed to come from far off.

Daniel continued down the hall, stepping over the cast-off shoes, a wine glass in each hand. "Vala?"

"Yes, darling?" She cooed from his bedroom.

Peeking in, he stopped in his tracks, wine nearly spilling over from the sudden halt. Vala sat in his bed, hair arranged just so, sheet tucked under her bare arms and tight across the rise of her obviously bare...chest.

"Ah...er...uh...I...I thought we...we were going to...talk...first." A little wine sloshed out onto his hand as he couldn't quite stop the need to gesture.

"Really, Daniel?" Vala fluffed her hair, picked up a strawberry from the tray beside the bed and popped it into her mouth, mumbling. "Talk first?" She licked at the juice on her lips and set her sultry gaze on her Daniel.

Setting the glasses on a nearest surface, Daniel grinned. "Nope."

~END


End file.
